1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a flat display panel and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cutting a flat display panel that is capable of removing a cause of a defective light emitting surface of the flat display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display panel includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. For convenience sake, the OLED display will be described as an example of the flat display panel.
The OLED display includes organic light emitting diodes including hole injection electrodes, an organic light emission layer, and electron injection electrodes, in which light is emitted by energy generated when excitons generated as electrons and holes are combined drop from an excited state to a ground state.
The OLED display includes subpixels disposed in a matrix form at a display area. Each subpixel includes an organic light emitting element and a driving circuit unit. The driving circuit unit includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The OLED display is formed by forming subpixels on a rear substrate and by sealing the rear substrate and a front substrate. A cutting apparatus is used to cut the rear substrate and the front substrate, namely, glass substrates, of the OLED display.
For example, the cutting apparatus performs scribing on the front substrate of the OLED display placed on a stage and breaks a scrap glass. While breaking is performed, a glass chip is generated, which falls on the front substrate constituting a light emitting surface to cause pits and scratches on the light emitting surface.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.